The use of streaming services to view a provider's video content has increased dramatically in recent years. Providers may transmit video from a computer, for example, in a transmission stream, such that it can be broadcast by a streaming service to connected viewers. Often providers include audio with their transmitted video in a transmission stream. The included audio may be captured by recording the audio that gets read by an input device (e.g., a microphone or line in) or that gets written to an output device (e.g., headphones or speakers). A drawback to capturing audio from an input device, or to an output device, is that the audio tracks for a given application might not be captured separately. For a given application, a provider might not want to include all of the application's audio output in a given stream. In some cases, a provider may want to provide audio from a subset of applications or exclude audio from other applications. One approach to excluding audio from a given application in a broadcast is to create a virtual audio output device, and then set the output device as the virtual audio output device for each application from which audio is desired. One drawback, however, to this approach is that some applications do not allow their audio output device to be changed from a default device. Another drawback is that this approach may result in a complex web of virtual input and output devices mixed together, which may be particularly disadvantageous to providers with limited experience or resources.